Double Demons Of The East Blue
by UGW
Summary: When the 4th ulquiorra espada he never expected that he would have another chance in life or learn how giving his heart to someone actually feels like
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Bleach and one piece crossover

"**Demon's speech"**

'**Demon's thought'**

"Normal speech"

"Normal thoughts"

**This is my first story so I hope that any rookie error that I make will be forgiven by you the reader(s) and any constructive criticism or pointers would be greatly appreciated so I hope you enjoy **

**I do not own bleach Naruto, bleach and one piece meaning I don't get paid for doing this**

Chapter 1

Ulquiorra's path

"This can't be, you can't be alive "the arrancar stated as he took a few steps forward to have a better look at the being in front of him

"what is that form and who are you?" but the answer he received was the beast to simply outstretch its left hand and give making the black tensa zangetsu fly at its hand 'he can't be one of us his merely a human' the beast simply grabbed the sword in mid-air and gave it a powerful swing with its right hand causing the girl it was standing next to fly off in the opposite direction due to the force caused by it.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you to identify yourself" again he received no answer as the creature gave of its spiritual pressure and a hollowfied scream "it appears to me that you can't understand what I'm saying"

Raising his right index finger and charging the infamous cero oscurass Ulquiorra Cifer participated in the last battle of his hollow existence

In a world of dark void green eyes fluttered open as they studied their surroundings 'hmm it appears that I really did die what a disappointment after learning something new I perish' his left hand reached up to touch the hole on his chest.

'I finally understood what you were talking about but it seems that I'll never experience it that feeling...' his right hand was bleeding because of the pressure he unconsciously applied on his pale fist. After seemingly getting aware of what was happening to his right hand he held it up to look at it 'I wonder what feeling I would be feeling right now if I had that object a heart'.

After an unknown amount of time studying his right hand he could see a red light flickering on and off at the distance and ever so slightly coming closer to him 'it seems that I will finally meet my fate and know what will become of me' his eyes came off the flickering light and went back to his hand 'I finally understood what motivated you to have faith in your friends even if their situation seemed hopeless'

He flexed his bleeding hand and studied the "red light" which could be now identified as two big red eyes that were staring blankly at him without emotion just as he was staring at the 'if this creature is the one responsible for this place then I wonder what my punishment will be?'

An ominous voice spoke which he could guess was coming from whatever owned those eyes "**I have a preposition for you Ulquiorra cifer**" the now dead espada just stared at the unnatural site in front of him, well he couldn't really call it weird because he had a gaping hole in his chest and lived a very long life so he did not count the giant floating eyes as something out of the norm.

"What could you offer me" he took his left hand out of his and gestured it around lazily "if you haven't noticed I died so…" his already outstretched hand pointed at the unidentified being "why would I have interest in any of your deals" the creatures eyes simply gave him a questioning look "**well then first of all you aren't dead**" the pale arrancar finally showed emotion by giving him a surprise look "what do you mean that I'm not dead? Explain"

'**the fish took the bait now I only have to make him accept' the being enjoyed the questioning look that was given to him by the for arrancar, the espada that represents nothingness, seems like someone actually gave him some form of hope, well that makes my job all the more easier**' he was now staring deeply in those red eyes trying to make out any kind of form the eyes belonged to.

"**i did what you could say salvage your soul before it went to the spirit king for reincarnation meaning I saved you from having to lose all those precious memories of your so I think you owe me for that one**" Ulquiorra noticed the sarcastic way it said "precious memories" but at the moment he didn't care much about it to do anything.

Releasing a sigh which was something that he wouldn't actually do he asked the question that was playing in the deepest part of his mind "what do you want me to do" after asking that question he noticed that something was changing within his body and was looking at the at the floating eyes to answer the unasked question.

Now large canine teeth could be seen grinning at him "**it seems that you finally noticed, well you catch on fast that's good" **Ulquiorra was now losing his patience "I don't find this amusing so do you mind telling me what is this energy I'm feeling and what happened to my riatsu" the grin that seemed to be pasted on the creatures face didn't seem to make him want to wait for an explanation "**well your riatsu was a hindrance so I got rid of it**"

Knowing that he was not going to receive an explanation that was going to sit well with him he simply went off to another bothering topic that bugged his mind "what do you want me to do?" adding those kind of canines and the red eyes with slits he could figure out that this creature was some kind of feline due to the resemblance between those visible features and the one's he saw on Grimmjows adjhucha form.

"**Well the reason I brought you here for is because…**"

3 hours later

"what happens if I reject?" knowing he didn't have much of a choice in the matter he couldn't do anything but accept he had to know his choices "**well I let your soul be recycled and be on your way I'm not going to stop you**" Ulquiorra's right hand which was wet due to blood reach up and touched his hollow hole 'another chance perhaps I'll understand the concept of what you were talking about huh?' "Fine I accept your offer" the grin seemed to get bigger at that "**Good let's get started**" the arrancar looked at looked bit unsure about something "is there any other way to reach this you place were talking about?" "**No I'm afraid this is the only suitable way for you to travel**" "sigh…. Fine"

9 Months later

At a local hospital on Masoyashi island on East blue a blond woman with green eyes was busy feeling the pain of giving new life 'no one said it was going to be this painful' was the thought that was running through her mind at time "congratulation madam Leila on being a mother to twins" she lazily opened her eyes and looked at the doctor that was carrying two babies in his arms.

"Let me see them" the doctor brought both of them forward so that their mother could see them "their beautiful" the doctor gave her a kind smile "so what are you going to name them?" she smiled at that and looked thoughtful for a minute 'there are so many choices to make is it usually this frustrating to give a child a name but in my case there are both of them' but before she could name them a pair of red eyes seemed to flash in her mind "I'll name them …."

Kyuubi's realm

"**Hmm now I'll only have to sit and watch this should be good**" as the darkness was seemingly being washed away by red chakra the demon fox could be seen standing on top of hill side watching the moon 'so pure and yet so dangerous at the same time' he stated as he remembered madara's infinite Tsukuyomi.

His thoughts were broken when he sense a large amount of energy coming at his direction 'I wonder what he came here for' he looked at the direction he could feel the large energy coming from. He didn't need to wait much longer as the his head turned toward that direction the figure was already standing opposite to where he was looking at "sigh… you know you'll have to stop this habit of yours or else"

Kyuubi turned to look at him with the corner of his eye "**I'm only doing what you were afraid to do**" the figure gave off an irritated growl "you can't just interfere and ruin the balance by giving people a pass to an inter-dimensional travel" Kyuubi fully turned and looked at him "**well somebody has to break the rules to get things done**" the figure pointed his finger at him "you lack patience I told the situation was going to be solved" Kyuubi turned his head to look at the opposite direction the figure was standing at "**you love taking the back seat your even doing it now**"

The person tilted his head indicating that he didn't understand "**the soul reaper that's trying to kill you**" figuring out that he this was going to get him reprimanded Kyuubi just raised his hand lazily up to show that he didn't really care much for the discussion "**the arranc... I mean former arrancar is not driven by emotions like the others he uses simple logic therefore he will not misuse my power and is the complete opposite of Naruto soul king**" the now identified soul king simply looked at him "you kept that boys soul here after all these years so I shouldn't be surprised that you planned something with him"

"**Well his changed since the old days so I was hoping to introduce him to something new**" the soul king levitated meaning he was getting ready to leave "perhaps if I re-incarnated him he would have forgotten about his past, you have changed kurama" kurama has staring at him as he flew off '**you can thank the gaki for that**'

Masoyashi Island East blue

13 years later (after the birth of the twins)

A thirteen year old boy with pales skin , shoulder length black hair and marks that looked like running tears on his face could be seen standing on a plain grassy field wearing a white shirt with baggy white pants to have better mobility on his right hand he was holding a bamboo sword with a normal one handed grip while his green eyes were staring at his opponent standing across him "Ulquiorra must we do this always because I had something important to do today" sighing at his brothers bad attitude he replied "just seating around watching clouds is not something which I would say is important Naruto"

Naruto who as holding his bamboo sword with a reverse grip and was a black T-shirt and normal red jeans his spikey blond hair facing pointing downwards and wearing a face mask to cover his croud gathering feline lovers whisker marks that were on his cheeks just gave off another sigh as his sharp blue eyes lazily stared at the person he nicknamed cry baby while they were young to the tear marks on his face

"Whatever let's get this over quickly as I said, I have things to do" the silent treatment and melancholy expression that adorned his brother's face was his signal to attack. Naruto sprinted forward and made a horizontal swing with his reverse held bamboo sword at ulquiorra's mid-section but the attack was blocked by his opponent's sword 'I can't rely only on swordplay since his attack pattern is almost unreadable meaning…' he pushed off from ulquiorra sword and dropped down to perform a sliding kick with his right leg but he was evaded by ulquiorra jumping at the last second before he tripped him 'I'll have to rely mostly on hand-to-hand' he was forced to stop his musings as he had to dodge the sword that was brought down on him by ulquiorra

"I see, you don't want to risk using only your sword against me so your relaying in your hand-to-hand" not at all surprised at being figured out by him he ran and did a round house kick which was avoided by ducking, expecting such a move he landed with a crouch and landed a kick on ulquiorra's face who was still on his knee from evading the kick. "Well ulquiorra you shouldn't be this slow if you expect to beat me" the arrancar turned human just gave him one of his blank glares

"You seem to be proud of such a small achievement" after that statement he seemed to disappear and reappear behind him due to his speed training. He attacked Naruto with a barrage of sword swing which some were blocked and others hit home 'kuso! He closed the distance to handicap me from using hand-hand and relay on this piece of junk' their fight was about to continue but an interruption caused their fight to end there "ulquiorra, Naruto dinners ready!"

"It would seem that mother has come to your rescue for the second time during our fights" knowing when someone was goading him he just gave him a shrug they were walking towards their home they both had similar thoughts running in their heads

'I need to get better I can't protect anything being this weak losing my chakra was a complete drag' / 'being human has limited my capabilities drastic improvement has to be made'

To Be Continued….?

**Sorry for the short fight scene but I was still introducing the story if anyone can help with how to make an enjoyable fight your help would be appreciated **

**AN I'll try to update new chapters if you like this story**

**2 347 words damn I'm going to need a long rest after this one **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Masoyashi exit [Act 1]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or One piece in any shape or form therefore I don't get any profit for writing this story so there.**

Most characters between now and canon will be OC

Ulquiorra = 14 years

Naruto =14 years

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

**Chapter 2: Masoyashi exit [Act 1]**

Two figures could be seen sitting on the rooftop of their house. One could be seen reading a small book wearing a white buttoned shirt underneath a white jacket with white pants and the other was flat on his back just staring at the clouds wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black pants "it's quiet" this caused the tear marked person sitting next to him released a sigh and closed the small booklet he was reading and turn his head to look at him "you mean it's peaceful?" The face masked youth with spikey blond hair glanced at him "yeah, something like that" Ulquiorra just re-opened the book he was reading "well it's not going to be like this forever"

"The calm before the storm" not looking at him "what?" Ulquiorra asked but Naruto just looked off to the other side "never mind"

Trying to change the subject "are you thinking about her?" Ulquiorra's right eye peeked through his book to look at him "it does no good thinking about her when something can't be done to bring her back" after that was said Naruto just looked at him with his lazy expression "you can at least pretend like you care" Ulquiorra remained unresponsive for a while then his left hand reached up and touched the spot where his hollow hole used to be and then looked back at Naruto "I'm going to the library to get a new book"

That caused Naruto's left eye to twitch a reaction that that went unnoticed by the book reading sibling "you should learn to conclude a conversation like a normal person Ulquiorra" putting the reading material into the pocket of his white jacket "why would I continue a conversation that no longer holds any interest to me?" he then shoved his hands into the pockets of his white pants "you and I both knew that she wouldn't live long after she gave birth to us, meaning she had a good amount of life force to stay alive for thirteen whole years" Ulquiorra turned the other direction "all we can do for her is to be thankful that she was alive long enough to be there for us meaning…" he then jumped off the roof top and made a safe landing "she wouldn't want us to worry and think about what if's" he then started to walk off to where the library was located in town 'you worrying is the exact opposite of her wishes'

Muttering small obscenities as he watched his brother's image slowly disappearing Naruto slowly looked up at the sky "baka, worrying comes natural to humans" he then slowly chuckled "I wonder if you'll get yourself a girlfriend with that kind of attitude." He then slowly got up to his feet "maybe I should write novel about it" putting his hand on his chin he then took on a thinking position with eyes closed "I wonder what the ero-sannin would call it?" releasing the gesture he slowly shook his head "meh, I'll turn that page when I get there" opening his eyes he his looked at the other neighbouring houses that filled the street he then thought slowly to himself 'I wonder if the old man is back yet?'

Jumping off the rooftop he landed in a crouch position resembling how he would during his ninja days 'old habits die hard I suppose'. Sprinting towards the only place he know that a pirate would be located, his thoughts slowly drifted back to his mother 'Kyuubi used you to smuggle us into this world so that was what zapped your life force away from you but I think Ulquiorra's personality would have changed a bit more if you were still with us' shaking his head to remove the thought from his head he stared ahead at his reaching destination.

'Hmm, I wonder what crazy shit the old man will come up with this time' picking up his speed the people on the street just stared at the speeding demon pass by

Bar Rumba Tavern (a.k.a Bob's place)

~Naruto~

The door to the tavern was slowly opened and in walked a blond kid wearing a face mask that covered the lower part of his face with blue eyes that lazily looked around the room before proceeding to enter. The bartender behind the counter a fat man with greying hair and a shaggy beard frowned and released a tired sigh as he watched the blond kid taking a seat

"Aren't you too young to be here boy? Because our policy is that we don't sell any alcohol to minors" Naruto had an irritable look but quickly looked away trying to hide the fact that he wasn't a kid mentally

"You don't say, well I was not aware that you ran an honest business here Bob-san" Bob simply shook his head and chuckled at the sarcastic remark "well that's funny coming from you, a person that wears a face mask during broad daylight like you're going to rob the place" he laughed at his joke but Naruto raised a brow lazily at the crack about his mask and side glanced at the bar owner "huh, did you say something?"

Bob had on a depressed look before looking up like nothing happened 'damn kids these days thinking they're too smart'

"Why are you here Naruto?" the blond simply tilted his sideways to indicate that he wasn't really paying attention to what Bob was saying "you did great naming this place Bob-san, because everyone would know just by reading the sign outside, what type of business you do here" Bob simply blinked at the kid.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean gaki? Because if you also read clearly the sign said no under-18's allowed" Naruto gave him one of his eye smiles "oh nothing, I'm just saying that you did a good job naming this place I mean c'mon look at it, a Bar that sells Rum owned by Bob Argon" Bob just gave him another tired sigh knowing the blond kid would just avoid talking about his age. He spoke again "I'll ask again, why would you want to come in a place that's filled with…" he leaned close "these undesirable people?" he then took the empty glass that was on the counter and started cleaning it "because I'll report you to the old man that runs this town and you know how he is about juvenile delinquents" he said giving Naruto an evil grin

Naruto raised his hands in a surrendering motion "Hey, there's no need to bring him into this, I'm here to see the old man that's all, and besides…" he said looking at Bob with an disapproving look "aren't bartenders supposed to keep what happens inside the bar secret?"

Bob simply pointed at an empty table near the corner of the room with a cigarette still half lit indicating that someone was sitting there a moment ago "he should be coming out of the restroom right about now so you should wait for him at that table" he slowly looked at Naruto "that deal only applies for customers above the age of consent"

Knowing what would've caused the old busted to be inside the restroom doing who knows what he just shrugged his shoulder and calmly walked to the now vacant table to wait for him.

10 Minutes later

BAM!

Was the sound that could be heard throughout the tavern as the doors of the restroom were kicked open and a man with long brown hair could be seen walking out wearing on a long black coat and an irritated look on his face "Alright you jerks which one of you thought it was a good idea to make it seem like I called that big boned woman alvida" quiet chuckle's escaped from the mouths of some patrons that were in the tavern

"Why would you think that we did it huh" asked a person with pink hair and a green jacket that had an open chest showing a scar that ran along it, and carrying two sheathed katana's that were tied together by a blue sash on his back "you did that all by yourself when you were wasted last night, you didn't forget about the date you booked with her did you Miller?" the hung over pirate just looked down at the ground seemingly depressed "whatever I don't want to know anymore but I'm sure that this will stay in this very room and will never be mentioned again," he finally looked up with stern look on his face "I know that none of you would be stupid enough to actually tell a ridiculous story like that anyway" his stern look was then replaced with a sinister smirk "because if you do then accidents will happen" someone seemingly not understanding what he meant by saying 'accidents' asked "what do you mean by accidents Miller-san"

Miller turned to look at him with a placid smile "well nothing much, just you falling on a flight of stairs or forgetting how to breathe or something within those lines" he then looked around the bar and found the masked blond kid sitting on his table shaking his head at him. Approaching the table he took a seat he gave the blond a kind smile "what can I help you with today kid?"

Naruto just gave him a lazy look "well nothing much, I'm just interested in your line of work that's all" he then pointed his hand at the pirate lazily "I hoped that you could share the knowledge you gained since I'll be going off to sea soon" his left hand brushed his blond locks "I'll need to be prepared for the journey" Miller looked at him seriously for a while then shook his head and gave off a sigh "why would you want to be a pirate? You could join the marines" that got to give him a questioning look from the blond "I can't join an organisation that has its leaders hide in the shadows and besides..." he said as his sharp blue eyes stared at the pirates dark ones "I don't like following orders from superiors that don't even know who they work for" that got Miller to give him a wicked grin "good answer, wait what about that intimidating brother of yours?"

Naruto gave him a flat look "wait you think Ulquiorra is intimidating?" Miller took a swig of beer left in his glass and after finishing looked at Naruto "well you would think that seeing a pirate up-close and living with them would get a reaction out of you but that kid, well let's just say I can't read him properly" Naruto closed his eyes and muttered some words under his breath before looking at the pirate "well I'm sure he's going to need some training to brush up his skills as well" Miller had a happy look on his face after that was said "well don't worry, you'll be my new apprentice and as your new teacher you will learn…"

"He'll learn how to steal panties from the ladies right? That's how you advertise yourself now huh?" Naruto gave a small chuckle at the interruption Miller was given by a pink haired individual "that's what I also thought he was going to say Kugo-san" Naruto and the now identified Kugo shared a laugh at the joke while Miller glared at them "I'm sure he would tell you how to steal panties from someone like alvida" Naruto shook his head and said "no I'm sure he would just confuse them as a bed cover"

Miller finally lost his temper and chased them around the bar to crack their skulls open. After 2 minutes of chasing the two idiots Miller spoke "since you relay mostly on hand-to-hand combat I'll be your teacher and Kugo-teme here will train your brother since he relays more on his sword" Naruto gave him nod and Kugo looked like he getting ready to leave "I'll go test your brother out and see what his got" Naruto just looked at him as he left ad just shook his head at Kugo's antics "is he always this impatient?"

The question got Miller to give him an exasperated sigh "it gets worse when we have to go on a raid, you haven't seen anything yet" Naruto just stared at the roof for quite a while before uttering "you know I didn't tell Ulquiorra about this" Miller gave him a questioning look "so what? I'm sure it won't be that bad "Naruto looked at him and shook his head "well if Ulquiorra think's that Kugo is being a nuisance or what you would call an obstacle then he won't hold back at killing him"

Miller had on a thought full look "Kugo is good at what he does but not Dracula Mohawk good but he knows what his doing with a sword" Miller turned to look at the door that Kugo went out off

"So we'll see how good your brother really is by the damage Kugo sustains when he comes back"

~Ulquiorra~

While walking down an open street with his left hands shoved in his pocket's a paled skinned teenager with green eyes shoulder length black hair black hair and melancholy expression on his face Ulquiorra.C.Z Volador could be seen with a book in hand as he thought back to what his brother said earlier 'the calm before the storm, what did he mean by that' his thoughts were ended by someone coughing at his left "you know, I thought you were the type that watched your surroundings better kid"

Stopping in his tracks Ulquiorra half turned to look at the person that seemed to be talking to him with a disappointed look on his face "what would make you say that" Kugo looked at him with a flat glare "because I have been following you for ha…" he was interrupted by Ulquiorra before he could conclude his sentence "I was just not interested in confronting you at the time but now…" finally turning to look at Kugo giving him his fool attention "you approached me so I hope this will not be a waste of my time, so why are you bothering me?"

Kugo just gave him an arrogant smirk and said "to fight you what else?" Ulquiorra stored the book in his pocket "why would you want to do that?" finally looking at his challenger he noticed that the pink haired individual was challenger had two sheathed katana's tied across his back and noticed that one had a light green hilt and a white squared guard with a white sheath and silver katana that had a metallic hilt with purple string tied along the guard and ending at the hexagon shaped Tsuba guard with a knot tied at the tip of the guard by the purple string

"I told you that I came here for a good fight and I thought that I could get entertainment from you" Kugo said as he tossed the samurai sword at Ulquiorra "so that's all? You came here to fight with no logical explanation" Kugo just continued to stare at him "I heard that you're a swordsman so you know the stipulations that come with that title" he pulled the silver sheathed katana off from his back and threw it at the 14 year old that caught the blade "I see, if you wish to die and have your name dragged through the mud at a place like this then it's your wish…" he slowly unsheathed the blade and threw away it's scabbard, looking at the pink haired swordsman he decided to give him a few words of discouragement

"I will kill you and leave your corpse to be discarded with the rest of the trash"

A cold chill ran past kugo's spine after that was said 'how old is this kid again because he looks prepared to take a life' he a thought to himself as he stared at the lifeless eyes that belonged to the tear marked teenager 'well I guess I'll find out if he has no problem killing when I fight him' Kugo slowly unsheathed his own blade from him back and pointed it at Ulquiorra "I hope that with all that big talk you don't end up being a disappointment"

Ulquiorra just held his right hand that was holding the silver katana up and pointed it at Kugo indicating that his challenge had been accepted "for your sake just hope that you didn't over estimate yourself because if you did…." He watched as Kugo held the katana at the hilt with both hands. His right hand was at the end of the hilt while his left hand was at the upper part with his thumb and index finger touching the guard, Ulquiorra's left hand was close to his pocket as both swordsmen dashed at each other

CLANG!

"…this will end quickly" stated the light skinned youth as both their swords clashed

Kugo knew he had the upper hand at the strength department as he used the close body position and pushed down Ulquiorra's fist with the base of Tsuba as Ulquiorra stepped backwards and took one more step to the left in a fast motion causing Kugo to trip forward due to the momentum caused by the forced he was applying on his sword 'kuso rookie mistake' he mused as he had to block the counter that was sent at his mid-section and jumped backwards to create space between them

'What is with that stance of his?' was what Kugo was thinking at the time as he studied the stance Ulquiorra's stance and noticed the left hand inside the pocket and got a bit irritated 'well that's insulting'

Kugo ran at the now stationary youth and raised his sword above his head. His left hand was controlling the strength of the swing. As he reached Ulquiorra he brought his sword down on Ulquiorra trying to make a shallow wound that would slow down the ebony haired youth's movement but was parried away with a horizontal swing by the silver metallic sword. Ulquiorra parried the attack to the left and countered by swinging his sword attempting to decapitate Kugo but the pink haired swordsman ducked down low before the sword could reach his neck.

As Kugo knelt down he swung his sword at Ulquiorra feet but the attack was dodged by the former arrancar jumped and while still on the air he brought his left hand back as gravity was playing its role bringing him down to earth as he pushed his left hand forward with the tip of his blade getting closer and closer to kugo's face.

"Dammit" Kugo shouted out loud as he moved his entire body and his face to the left. He evaded the attack and touched his cheek and felt blood seeping out of the small cut that was given to him by Ulquiorra 'it's like fighting a machine..' he then looked at his hand and saw his blood 'i can't read his movements'

"I didn't think I would get such a good challenge from a kid but your good for a kid" Kugo looked at Ulquiorra with a frown "I didn't think holding back you would cause me to get this" he said pointing at the small cut on his cheek "but I shouldn't have underestimated you considering that you're the blond kid's twin brother" he then tightened his grip on his sword "this time I won't make the same mistake so get ready" Kugo moved his right foot forward and lifted the heels of his feet slightly up

Ulquiorra watched as Kugo took the basic kendo stance "I wish for my sake that you'll survive this because I wouldn't want you to die just yet" moving fast and almost seeming like he vanished Kugo reach Ulquiorra and made a fast right swing at his mid-section causing the former espada to use both of his hands to block the blade

'I almost didn't see him' Ulquiorra stated as he was forced on the defensive 'if kurama did not augment this human body the results would have been different' Ulquiorra took his left hand and flexed it 'the strength of his attacks have gotten stronger' taking his hand a bit he looked over at Kugo with emotionless look "what does Naruto want me to do now?" Kugo looked at him a bit confused at first and had a look which showed that he understood the question

"He wants me to make sure that you're ready to set out when the time comes" Ulquiorra just stared at Kugo waiting for him to continue "all in all it's my job to make sure that your abilities are polished up when that time comes" Ulquiorra closed his eyes for bit thinking about something "hey, how did you know that I came here as a result of your brother's doing?"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked at him with a flat look "your reasons for coming here asking for a fight were not logical enough and you mentioned him earlier and your reaction now just confirmed my suspicions" he studied looked at Kugo for a while and spoke "I suppose that your this pink haired banshee that he keeps on mentioning" he watched as Kugo had on an irritated look on his face

"Banshee I'll kill that punk" Kugo rushed at Ulquiorra with his fast movements again seeming like he vanished for a second to the normal civilian "I'm done playing games kid" Kugo stated as he pushed clashed blades with Ulquiorra and gave a powerful push that caused Ulquiorra to slide back almost losing his footing and jumped up to stop the momentum as he landed back on the ground as he look up Kugo had gotten past his defence.

'finally got him' were the now assumed banshee's thoughts as he raised his sword and brought it back down quickly at the shocked Ulquiorra

CLANG!

The sounds of two swords clashing echoed through the streets

~Naruto~

"You didn't tell me the reason why you wanted to become a pirate Naruto" that caused the blond to give out a tired sigh "it would be a drag to talk about it" Miller gave him an irritated glare "I need to know the reason why you want me to train you" Naruto sighed again at that knowing that Miller needed a good reason as to why would waste time away from the piracy business and spend time training the blond ''I want to become one of the yonko"

That got Miller to look at him like he grew on an extra head but he knew that look meant 'explain' Naruto closed his eyes "I heard that the yonko were allowed to take on islands as their territories" Miller just stared at the doors again and spoke "it's not something that the world government or the marines do willingly, allowing those pirates to call on any place they see their home"

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the brunette "I am aware of the reasons why their allowed to have that kind of freedom" Miller looked at his watch and back at Naruto "then you understand that you'll have to start your own pirate crew because all of those people are pirate captains meaning" Naruto groaned at that "that's the part I don't like to hear" Miller gave him a serious look "if you want to be one of the strongest pirate out there then you have get off your lazy ass and take that title because no one is just going to give it to you with that lack of motivation"

His left hand brushed through his blond hair gave the brunette a nod "i get, I won't fail" he stopped his train of thoughts as he turned his head and saw both Ulquiorra and Kugo both having cuts and bruises across their bodies "I couldn't comprehend the meaning of what you said to me this morning but now I finally understand what calm before the storm really" stated his calculated twin they both stared at each other "you know that you've been thinking the same thing for a while now" he then looked back at the brunet that he could safely say was bipolar "and before you do something rash like trying to get back for your unannounced fight with Kugo then I apologies for that but don't lie and tell me that your fight with him wasn't interesting but…" he stood up from his chair and turned to face the somewhat irritated sibling "knowing that the world is filled with such strong people don't you want to test your abilities against strong opponents?"

Ulquiorra knew that the message that Naruto was telling him was 'now that you know that this world is filled with such strong people, what are you planning on doing to do to improve yourself and be able to face them?' Ulquiorra turned and walked off but stopped halfway through the door and looked back at Kugo "I'll be here tomorrow morning to start your so called training" he then glanced at Naruto before leaving. The blond shook his head slightly before sighing "he'll want to kick my ass when he recover's I'm sure of it" Miller looked at him sceptically "how did you know that?" Naruto turned his head to look at him "even the smallest things that he does always has a reason behind it" then he stared at the door "before he walked out of the he looked at me meaning that he was thinking or planning something"

Kugo just scoffed at that and looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow "maybe you're being too paranoid" Naruto looked at him and muttered "maybe I am" under his breath before exiting the tavern as well

"Kugo we still have four years left till our vacation end so we have to make sure that we teach those two counts" Kugo looked at Miller with an irritated look "yeah, yeah I get it" he stretched his arms "I can't around the idea that he won't take the time off to rest for a while" Miller then noticed that he one sword on his back "hey what happened to the other one" Kugo looked at him and sighed "gave it to the punk" Miller gave a light chuckle to that and went outside as well and looked up at the clear blue sky

"Four years is not enough time for us"

Turning around he went back in 'I really wish Turner would extend number of years for our vacation'

TBC

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

**Second chapter done**

**Miller and Kugo are just OC names I came up with because I wanted Naruto and ulquiorra to have role models. Any one that has an OC character(s) in their mind can send it with their comments if they like since Naruto will have to start his own crew including ulquiorra **

**An- I'm planning on exploring the time ulquiorra and Naruto spent on the island and their mother through flashbacks or some other methods I can come up with**


End file.
